<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JAEPIL by ScriptedBy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042613">JAEPIL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy'>ScriptedBy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of Cracking Bones and Beating Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jae can feel all the sounds his bones are making in the entirety of his body when he bends down imitating his boyfriend, Wonpil, in front of him.</p><p>Wonpil decided that today will be cracking his old bones day, well in Wonpil's words was to exercise. And he can't just say no to the puppy look and doe eyes he's been making, so in the end Jae says yes and here they are now. Jae is not really into this kind of stuff. He's better somewhere in his room, in front of his laptop writing songs or playing games and not here at their living room in their sweatpants on a body mat stretching their limbs off.</p><p>"Jae! Bend a little more down, you're not doing it right."</p><p>I'll show you what's right, Jae thought as he huffed to the younger. The audacity of his boyfriend! How did he even manage to bend like that and still manage to look at him and correct his not so bending posture whatever it is called? The cracking of his bones when stretching his arms was still acceptable but not when he's bending like this. He can feel a sore on his back as he bend down a little more.</p><p>"Baby, do you wanna kill me?" He gritted his teeth as he can feel his bones cracking on his knees.</p><p>"I want you to be healthy not killing you, that's why we're exercising. Don't bend your knees!"</p><p>Oh my god, I swear—</p><p>"Okay now babe, count with me. 1, 2, ..."</p><p>Jae groaned and gritted his teeth once again but counted along with his boyfriend nonetheless.</p><p>"..4, 3, 2, 1. Okay, stand up, hyung." Wonpil instructed as he starts to stand properly too. And Jae is really trying but he can't. Oh god, he can't stand up.</p><p>"Wonpil, I can't get up."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous! Come on, get up." Wonpil is beside him helping him up and he can hear the cracking of his bones again.</p><p>"Aw. Oh my god. Thank fuck!" Jae released a breath that he didn't know he held in. He gripped his sore hips.</p><p>"Come on, hyung. Don't overreact. It's just an exercise." Even Wonpil's giggles now is not affecting him for a moment.</p><p>"I overreact? Just an exercise? This is a death sentence!" Jae pouts. Well, he looks cute—Jae always looks cute though, but now his pout is extra cute just because he too was exasperated due to the fact that Wonpil's kinda dragging the older to join him. But he's not guilty, he just wanted Jae to at least stretch a little instead of just sitting all day.</p><p>"Hyung, don't be such a boomer. Now next position, let's do with the sides." Wonpil positions himself on his mat again and is already bending his side.</p><p>"You're calling me boomer now?" Jae's complaining but is still obeying his boyfriend. It was cute if not of all the cracking he's been hearing caused by his poor bones.</p><p>"You're a cute boomer though." Wonpil teased.</p><p>With a few aw's and hissing and cracking noises, they tried a few hell of positions, they counted and thank god, they're done. Maybe Wonpil took pity at his older boyfriend. He's kinda proud how whiny but is very obedient his boyfriend is. He just makes the moment to last but he has to stop when all he can see is a pouting and scowling Jae beside him.</p><p>They were laying on their mats, chest heavily goes up and down as they pant hard.</p><p>"Oh god, I think I can't walk anymore." Jae whined once again, feeling his sore hips.</p><p>Wonpil chuckles and lazily drags himself beside his pouting boyfriend. He wipes away some sweats on Jae's face and he smiled at him earnestly.</p><p>"What?" Jae furrowed his brows.</p><p>"You did good, baby. Sorry for dragging you into this. You're sore huh?" He leaned down and gave Jae's pink lips a smacking kiss.</p><p>"Yeah and it's you're fault."</p><p>"Aw. Can you forgive me? I'll kiss them better later." Wonpil straddles the older's lap as Jae's sitting up and faces his boyfriend in his lap. Wonpil caressed the older's hips as if the soreness there will fade by his caress.</p><p>"You better be." Jae leaned in and closed the gap, cupping Wonpil's face. And Wonpil's heart is beating so fast due to the emotion he felt towards this man. This man is the only man that can make his heart beats faster like this and just because he's been exercising. He hummed and sighed in content as they slowly kissed. He snaked his hands upward to wrap them around Jae's neck.</p><p>When they pull away, Wonpil grinned at the older, "you can also..you know until I'm sore too." He whispered it sensually and gave tiny wet kisses on Jae's cheekbone before he continues, "if you can still do it when you're just complaining about your bones cracking."</p><p>"Oh you just wait, I'll make sure you can't walk for a week!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stop Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jae hyung!"</p><p>Wonpil barges in Jae's room so suddenly that he almost knocks his laptop off from over his lap.</p><p>"Yeah?" He calms himself. It not new to him when Wonpil always barges in his room so suddenly. Even before they started dating, Wonpil was like this all the time.</p><p>"Do you know where Younghyun hyung is?" Wonpil asks as he blinks his eyes slowly, looking cute and all. Jae cooed (internally) at the sight.</p><p>"Uh..maybe he's with Sungjin? Out in a date or something." Jae shrugged as he answered the younger.</p><p>"Ah." Then Wonpil leaves the room. Jae raised his eyebrow for a second, comprehending what just happened then just shrugged it off. He was back at playing some game using his laptop.</p><p>Not even 10 minutes later, Wonpil came back, pouting. And Jae's a second away from throwing his laptop away and kiss that pout of his boyfriend's lips. But instead, he just raised his eyebrow at him.</p><p>"How about Dowoonie?" Wonpil asks.</p><p>"Babe, did you forget? He has drum lesson today.. he'll be back any minute now."</p><p>"Ah." Then for the second time, Wonpil just left the room.</p><p>Jae smiled at the retreating back of the younger before going back to his game.</p><p>5 minutes later, Jae felt his bed dipped, so he took his eyes off from his laptop's screen and saw Wonpil crawling towards him.</p><p>"Hi." Wonpil grinned.</p><p>Jae just hummed and he can see the pout again on the younger's lips before he goes back to his game. Honestly, he was distracted already. He was not mad or annoyed with the younger because he knew it was his way of getting his attention. And Jae hates to admit it but it was effective. He pretented to be still engrossed with the game with all the constant calling from the younger which he just hummed as answer.</p><p>"Jae hyung." And Jae just hummed.</p><p>"Jaehyung hyung." Another hum from Jae.</p><p>"Jaehyungie hyung~" another hum.</p><p>"Jae yah~" Jae hummed fighting over the small smile that escapes from his lips.</p><p>"Jae hyungie~" this was fun so he hummed again.</p><p>He can tell that the younger is pouting at him again, by the sound of it Jae can tell and he is seconds away from giving his game up and just pay attention to his boyfriend.</p><p>"Jae---" Jae took pity. He slammed his laptop closed and set it beside him. He then grabbed Wonpil's shirt collar and pressed his lips onto his.</p><p>Wonpil didn't even flinch. He sighed contented and smiled into the kiss before straddling his boyfriend's lap. He wrapped his arms around Jae's neck as Jae snaked his hands around the younger's tiny waist.</p><p>They pulled away from each other's lips when they felt like they cannot breathe anymore.</p><p>"Finally, I've got your attention." Wonpil whispered, pressing his forehead on Jae's.</p><p>Jae just scoffed playfully, "I love you and all but you're annoying." Well, Wonpil is always annoying but Jae loves him nonetheless.</p><p>"Sorry, just want your attention." Wonpil said, curling his fingers on Jae's hair.</p><p>"Now that you have it, stop talking already." Jae said teasingly, pecking the younger's lips.</p><p>"Don't stop kissing me then." Wonpil answered as he leaned in to close the gap once again.</p><p>"And Jae.." Wonpil said between kisses.</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Jae hummed contented. Yeah, his boyfriend is annoying but he annoyingly loves him so much.</p><p>"OH MY GOD! I don't want to see that!" </p><p>A shriek could be heard, it sounded like Dowoon.</p><p>Jae and Wonpil, unbothered, continue kissing while chuckling as they can still hear Dowoon's mumbling about how the door's lock works and how they should close the door first before doing whatever they want.</p><p>Poor maknae.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I intend to put few tags, the less tags makes it neat for everyone's eyes. ㅋㅋ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>